Teeth
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: 20 years after "The Fall", Roy is still doing stunts but his shark stunt lands him back in the hospital. Wheelchair bound, Roy meets a young woman who was recently in a car accident with a broken collar bone. He starts telling her a story. Unknown to him, that woman was once a little girl with a broken arm and no front teeth. Will Roy recognize Alexandria after all these years?


**Title:** _"Teeth"_  
**Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
**Category:** Movie - _"The Fall"_  
**Genre:** Angst / Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to "_The Fall_", but I do think it's one of the most ingenious movies I've seen in a very long time.  
**Note:** This story takes place twenty years after the movie.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Look, we've researched this out perfectly. We attract a few sharks, feed them some fish, they swim around you, we get the shot, and you're out of the water in minutes."

"It isn't so much the being in the water, Johan. It's the teeth. Big sharp pointy..." Roy replied as he looked over the side of the boat... watching as various fins circled round and round. He swallowed the fear in his throat. "I mean, this isn't like jumping off a moving car, you know. I have no control of those things down there. Teeth, Johan. Flesh ripping teeth."

But the one-legged actor just clapped his friend on the back. "You'll be fine, my boy. You've been in this business long enough to know..."

"...a stupid stunt when I see one." Roy interrupted with a grumble, running long fingers through short messy brown hair that was just starting to grey at the temples. "You know I hate animal stunts..." he pouted.

"No you hate horse stunts." the older man shot back, grabbing a blue rope the color of the ocean and beginning to tie it around Walker's stomach and hips. "Just a few minutes. Flail around. Let the camera get the shot. And I'll pull you right out. Promise."

For a moment, Roy hesitated, biting his lip. He knew this was stupid... but he also knew that they were filming a boat picture and they needed the footage of a deck-hand being washed overboard. So here he was, standing on the side of a fishing boat dressed like a British sailor turned rugged pirate, and about to jump into shark infested water. He didn't know the names of the sharks, though someone had said something about Dusky and Blacktip and Silvertip sharks.

To Roy... a shark was a shark... and a shark had teeth perfect for ripping into it's prey.

"Look they're not that big, Roy. Only seven or so feet."

"Only?!" the man replied, looking over his shoulder at Johan as if he were insane.

"Sure. They get bigger. That research marine guy, whatshisname, said some of them could be ten or twelve feet."

Roy felt his grip on sanity slipped and he grabbed the railing hard, knuckles turning white. He didn't want to do this! He was going to die this time for sure! For a moment the man thought he would either faint or be sick... but then he felt the rope tighten around his body and Johan give it a little jerk.

"Alright. Now hop in and we'll roll the camera."

He hesitated... and that hesitation was soon pushed away as he himself was literally shoved overboard. The cameras were already rolling and Roy couldn't help the shout of surprise that left his lips. Least it was realistic fear for these new-fangled talking pictures. He hit the water hard, going down until his body bobbed back up and his arms flailed.

Roy really had no idea how to swim.

So he tried everything he could just to stay above the surf of Santa Monica Bay, paddling and flapping like a drowning baby bird and gulping in air when he could. The sharks surrounded him swiftly, drawn to the sound of slapping on the water. They circled and bumped and hit him with quick tails. Luckily, Roy was covered from neck to wrists and shoulders to toes in stronger than normal clothes... which while they weighted him down even more, at least protected him from the denticles on the skin of the sharks. His hand slapped one on the nose and it jerked away, rubbing his fingers raw. For a moment the man thought he'd been bitten, but there was no blood, just red skin. Gulping in more air, Roy started to sink so he frantically kicked his legs, keeping his head just above the surface... until a sea swell slammed into his face. He spit water out, gasping for air again.

On the boat the camera was rolling and the footage really was spectacular... but then the cameraman noticed something odd.

"The sharks are leaving." he said to Johan quietly, who also had noticed this.

They almost had enough footage though, so the one-legged actor figured that just a few more seconds and he'd haul Walker in by the rope quick.

Then they heard it...

Roy screamed, a blood curdling sound, before being dragged under the water amidst a sea of blood.

Johan grabbed the rope with both hands, pulling hard. The cameraman left the camera rolling and grasped the lifeline too, trying to haul the stuntman out of the water.

But the stain of blood on the ocean's surface only grew larger... and there was no sign of Roy...

* * *

**TEETH**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

- The character of the One-Legged Actor from _"The Fall" _doesn't have a name (in Roy's story he's Luigi of course) so I looked up Robin Smith's filmography (Luigi's actor) and picked the name Johan (which is the name of the character he plays in _"Invictus"_).

- I ran into a shark problem... Dusky sharks are found in the area of this story but Silvertips and Blacktips aren't quite in the same area. So what I'm doing is using the tip sharks (because they're more likely to congregate like I need for this story) anyway because I need sharks that aren't going to eat Roy in one bite for this "man overboard" scene he's filming. I was going to use Salmon sharks too but decided against that due to their diet. So sorry for being a bit incorrect on the true habitats of these smaller sharks.

- I got the idea for this story after watching _"Spawn of Jaws: The Birth" _during Discovery Channel's _"Shark Week 2014"_. I'm a huge shark fanatic and have been watching _"Shark Week"_ since it started in 1987 (when I was 2 years old hahaha). I thought to myself, "Roy needs to be attacked by a shark!" hahahaha... sorry Roy...

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"I feel so free..." Legolas says, laying on the sofa happily.  
Nil smirks, "Because I'm not torturing you lately?"  
"Yes!" he replies with a laugh. "You have not hurt me all month, even with everything you have written."  
"Nope. Just Lee Pace characters." she says, still smirking.  
Suddenly Legolas blinks, noticing that smirk. "Nil... what are you working on next?"  
But the woman turns and just walks away.  
"NIL!" groaning, Legolas falls back on the sofa. "She will torture me next... I know it... ugh..."


End file.
